Michael .C. Angell
Michael .C. Angell Michael .C. Angell (Born 14th April 1992) is a British filmmaker from Cheadle Hulme, United Kingdom. Michael .C. Angell started out acting in a two parter episode called Global Toys which was doen back in 2006, with a 55 minute film called Last Humans but there was a problem with the computer and both Last Humans and Global Toys was lost. But now in 2012 he's back starring in the hit YouTube series Time Agent and also a soon to be YouTube series created by him called Island Series (which has been in the making for three years) About Michae .C. Angell in a film maker, actor and writter but put more into his careerin acting more than anything. Michael started out in a two part short called Global Toys which was back in 2006 which was also the brith of Angel's Studio. also with Global Toys four months later he did a 55 minute film called Last Humans with his brother, which was based in Wales his home town but as that film was almost done his computer broke which he lost every thing one. since then Michael has been in college for two years before going into the BBC Apprenticeships, which lasted about three months. While he was at the BBC Apprenticeship Michael was in a class which one teacher was an professional director and Michael learn't new thing about what gose on behind the scene, then in that three months he worked with a group of people and they created a short film called Karma which Michael directed. this was shown in front of the BBC at a screening on the 24th November 2010 at the Corner House in Manchester. After the BBC Michael then ketp going with film making and then he was writting a sequel which was going to be done by 24th November 2012, the script was done but unsure if this project will make it into the second film. But Michael biggest ambition was to create the YouTube series island which the script got wrote in 2009 and then it was all ready to go until all cast member fell out with each other which put this porject on hold. then Michael re wrote the epsiodes so going from 8 episodes to 10 it was then tried to be filmed again in 2011 with some of the old cast which where going to do it before, but like before the actor who was meant to play Matt decided that he didn't want to go fward with it and Michael had no time to replce, in 2012 the script been look at again by both Michael and Nathan Hughes (who now will be directing the whole series) and filming will start in June with a brand new cast. But now Michael first acting job now is the the new Time Agent series which will air in 2013. Michael hopes to have island done by the end of 2012 and then in 2013 do a one off series to do with Angels. Filmography YouTube=